Grand Theft Auto
Grand Theft Auto, now primarily referrit tae as Grand Theft Auto 1 in order tae differentiate between the original game an the series' individual titles, wis the first game in the Grand Theft Auto series, releasit on PlayStation, PC an later on Game Boy Color. Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 wis made as an expansion pack for GTA, an Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 wis in turn an expansion pack for Lonfdon 1969. Both o these games require the original GTA disc tae work. The project wis originally namit as Race'N'Chase. Thare is a multiplayer version callit Grand Theft Auto Multiplayer. Plot Liberty City *'Gangsta Gang' The player starts aff in Liberty City, an begins tae work for Robert "Bubby" Seragliano's gang. They have the player complete several jobs, rangin from stealin taxis tae killin the LCPD police chief via car bomb, an aw as assassinatin the lawyer o the rival Sonetti gang. Ane mission also involves a trap i the form o a bomb on a bus thon will blow up gin it gets below 50 mph (a reference tae the action film Speed). Once the player has enouch points, Don Donetti's richt-hand man Cabot contacts the player, wishin tae speak tae him/her. Upon meetin him, he claims the player double-crossit bald man Sonetti, an is a dead man gin it happens again. *'Heist Almichty' Once again, the player must dae several jobs tae complete the level. Richt away, Bubby calls sayin "Sasha" has been kidnappit (failin the mission will reveal thon Sasha is actually the boss' puppy). The player can choose tae rescue her or fail it; gin the player fails the mission, the cops find an brin her in, for someone heard her scream in a trunk. Once the player daes some jobs (includin killin Sonetti) an has enouch points again, Bubby will speir the player tae come see him. Bubby will say the player did a guid job, but the cops are close enouch tae leuk up his ass wi flashlichts. Bubby, in an effort tae get rid o the unneedit police attention, bookit the player a flicht tae San Andreas. San Andreas *'Mandarin Mayhem' Upon arrival tae San Andreas, the player is contactit bi Uncle Fu's gang, an begins tae work for thaim. Once the player daes enouch work an gets enouch points, they can see the old man. He is buildin a crime syndicate o extraordinary magnitude, an the player honors his family. *'Tequila Slammer' Now, the player works for El Burro. Once the player daes enouch jobs, pleases him, an gets enouch points, he'll speir thaim tae come ower tae his place. The player did guid work for him, an he is grateful. Now he's gaun'ae return the favor. He's gaun'ae reward the player "personal" this time. Vice City *'Bent Cop Blues' A cop namit Samuel Deever calls the player because apparently they screwit up somewhere. The player works for him now. Followin the same routine, once the player gets enouch points, they can gae see a now very angry Deever. Gin the player crosses him again, they're screwit for life, gin they e'en have a life after. *'Rasta Blasta' Now the player works for Brother Marcus. Most jobs involve killin. Whan the player gets enouch points an goes tae see him, Brother Marcus is proud, an apparently the player got the job done. He thinks the player has done a guid job. An finally he doesnae think he'll be seein the player for a long time. Controversy The game, wi its violent subject matter, generatit a great deal o controversy. However, this wis deemit tae be intentional, an wis the first game known tae have been publicizit in such a way. Take-Two Interactive, the publishers o Grand Theft Auto, hirit publicist Max Clifford tae generate an aura o controversy aboot the game in the local media. As a result, politicians steppit intae the fray. Whatever the impact on game censorship an the perception o video gaming, the publicity workit - the title wis hugely successful simply because thae attemptin tae ban the game were inadvertently generatin publicity for it. This has been a known an recognizit phenomenon o violent video games iver syne its release. The game wis bannit in Brazil an, temporarily, Britain for it's content. Trivia Category:Grand Theft Auto series Category:2D Universe